This invention relates generally to the field of mechanical arts and more specifically to device for deployment of alternate tool heads.
For the completion of many tasks, it is often necessary to employ different tools and to constantly switch from one to another. In example, sundry arts require the use of screws having threads which engage elements to be joined by means of holes or bores having corresponding threads which will draw said elements together as the screw is rotated and hold them fast.
Said screws are generally rotated by means of a tool, screwdriver, which engages a screw head, bolt head, or other twisting device. However, the tool engagement points of all such devices are not uniform. Thus, a variety of different tools is required if an artisan, carpenter, mechanic, etc., is to be prepared to work with all types of screws, bolts and other twisting devices.
The most popular screw head configurations comprise the standard head which has a straight slot into which the corresponding straight edge of a screwdriver may be inserted and the Phillips head which comprises two perpendicular slots which taper to comprise an indention in the screw head into which the four tapering splines of the Phillips screwdriver may be inserted.
Because an artisan is likely to encounter both types on any given job or project, he must carry both type screwdrivers, and he must constantly pick up one type, lay it down, and pick up another type as variety of screw heads requires. This can be inconvenient, frustrating, and time consuming. It can also give occasion to loss or misplacement of a tool. Therefore tools which have readily changeable heads have been contrived. The instant invention is a needed advancement of this art.